British Patent Specification No. 883,169 to Diller, published Nov. 22, 1961 describes a carbonated beverage powder containing carbonate salts and edible acids. The first form of this powder involves a mixture of calcium and potassium carbonate with citric acid which can provide a liquid beverage having a pH of preferably from 4.1-4.8. Other alkaline earth and alkali carbonates can be included in small amounts. Also, in addition to citric acid, phosphoric acid can be included, preferably in a derivative form such as hexosephosphoric acid or monocalcium phosphate. The second form of the powder (beverage pH of about 3.8) involves mixtures of sodium, potassium and ammonium carbonates or bicarbonates with hemisodium phosphate alone or in combination with orthophosphoric acid or citric acid. This British Patent Specification states that mixtures of the acids and the carbonates are preferred to increase both the rate of solution of the powder and the palatability of the beverage, i.e. so that no single ion is present in so great an amount that its presence dominates the flavor of the beverage. Example V discloses a carbonated beverage powder containing a mixture of calcium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate, citric acid and monocalcium phosphate. See also U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,361 to Diller, issued Sept. 9, 1958 (first form of powder disclosed); U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,359 to Diller, issued Sept. 9, 1958 (second form of powder disclosed); U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,360 to Diller, issued Sept. 9, 1958 (carbonated beverage powder containing calcium carbonate, citric acid and phosphoric acid); U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,459 to Diller, issued Sept. 20, 1960 (carbonated beverage powder or tablet containing calcium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate, mono-potassium phosphate and citric acid).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,289 to Hornyak et al., issued Feb. 17, 1976, discloses a dry carbonated beverage concentrate formed by co-grinding calcium carbonate with an anydrous, edible acid such as citric or malic acid. Mixtures of sodium, potassium and ammonium carbonate can be included for supplemental carbonation. This patent teaches that sodium, potassium and ammonium carbonates provide an undesirable taste in carbonated beverages which is improved by substitution of calcium carbonates or bicarbonates. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,273 to Stahl, issued June 22, 1976, which discloses a similar dry carbonated beverage concentrate containing a solid suspension of finely-divided calcium carbonate dispersed within a matrix of a carbohydrate such as sugar.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,646 to Schapiro, issued Jan. 13, 1959, describes a sugar-acid crystal blend and a sugar-carbonate crystal blend which are made separately, mixed together and then coated to form a dry carbonated beverage concentrate. A mixture of edible acids such as citric, malic and phosphoric acid can be used. Sodium bicarbonate is the preferred bicarbonate although other non-toxic alkali metal and alkaline earth metal bicarbonates can be used instead. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,562 to Millard et al. issued May 23, 1961, which discloses an effervescent tablet formed from a mixture of alkali metal carbonates or bicarbonates (e.g., sodium, potassium and calcium) with a mixture of edible acids such as citric and malic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,407 to Ko, issued Mar. 30, 1982 discloses an electrolyte drink (pH preferably 6.8-7.4) containing various components in key ratios. The components include potassium ions, sodium ions, magnesium ions, phosphate ions and citrate ions. This patent states that the unpleasant taste of the electrolytes can be masked by balancing the relative ratios. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,975 to Linden et al., issued Apr. 20, 1982, which discloses a mineralized drinking water free of sodium and potassium ions which contains strontium, magnesium, calcium and lithium ions.
Other carbonated tablets or powders, especially for beverages, are also disclosed in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,543 to Smith et al., issued May 16, 1961 (sodium, potassium, calcium or magnesium carbonates or bicarbonates in finely divided form impregnated with a hydrophilic gum and then admixed with an edible acid such as citric and/or malic acid); U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,962 to Gorcica et al., issued Mar. 8, 1949 (beverage carbonation composition containing a carbamino salt of calcium or magnesium and an edible acid such as citric and/or malic acid); U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,107 to Mayer, issued May 2, 1972 (carbonated beverage powder and tableted beverage composition containing a mixture of citric acid, tartaric acid, and sodium bicarbonate or potassium bicarbonate); U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,298 to Kreerey et al., issued Mar. 14, 1972 (dry carbonated beverage concentrate containing N-carboxy-amino acids, various carbonates and bicarbonates of alkali metal and alkaline earth metals such as sodium, potassium and calcium, and edible acids such as citric acid); U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,645 to Witzel et al., issued Nov. 28, 1978 (carbonated tablet containing alkali metal or alkaline earth metal carbonates and bicarbonates (e.g., sodium, potassium, magnesium and calcium), and edible acids such as citric and malic acid); South African Patent Application No. 708,411 to Rothe et al. (carbonated beverage tablet or powder containing alkali metal and/or alkaline earth metal carbonate and/or bicarbonate and edible acids such as citric or malic acid); U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,599 to Wilen, issued Sept. 29, 1942 (carbonated tablet containing a mixture of sodium, potassium and ammonium bromide plus monosodium citrate and sodium bicarbonate, or mixture of calcium gluconate, sodium and potassium bicarbonate, magnesium sulfate, sodium chloride, sodium bicarbonate, citric acid and tartaric acid). See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,263 to Reussner, issued July 6, 1976, which discloses a beverage mix for reducing tooth enamel demineralization which comprises an edible acid such as citric or malic acid, and tricalcium phosphate.